


Dessert

by TheIceQueen



Series: Tired of fighting [20]
Category: The Walking Dead & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bad Jokes, Bedroom Sex, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Cute, Desus - Freeform, Forehead Kisses, Humor, Idiots in Love, Jokes, Kissing, Laughter, Lube, M/M, Nicknames, Orgasm, Pet Names, Porn, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Sex, Simultaneous Orgasm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-29
Updated: 2019-05-29
Packaged: 2020-03-27 13:42:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19014079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheIceQueen/pseuds/TheIceQueen
Summary: Paul is home from deployment and it calls for celebration. Though, it was difficult to get home from that fast enough to start the real celebration.-- Timeline: A year and eight months in to their relationship. --





	Dessert

**Author's Note:**

> I felt bad for hurting both of them in "Homeless" and couldn't wait to write this. Hope you like.

 

Paul tripped backwards over his own shoe, and Daryl only just caught him before his head impacted with the bottom step of the staircase.

“Good catch.” Paul was already winded from taking of his jacket faster than he’d ever done.

Daryl hauled Paul back on his feet “You sure are.” He kicked off his own shoes. “But a bit eager. Maybe we shouldn’t risk the stairs.”

Paul’s hands were warm on Daryl’s neck and the strong hold made the kiss deep and strong even with the time constraint of both of their breaths. “The elevator is to slow.” Paul grabbed Daryl’s wrist and climbed the stairs, dragging Daryl after him.

“Slow down Rovia, you’re gonna hurt one of us.” Daryl had a hard time keeping up, mostly because he wasn’t ready for the sudden sprint, but also because he couldn’t help but laughing at the whole thing.

They almost never went out for dinner, but they had both agreed that they should celebrate that Paul was home from his deployment, and even though they had “celebrated” the first night and multiple times the next day, this was the first day Marcy wasn’t there to cook. Daryl wondered why he didn’t insist on them eating out more often. It always ended up the same way; during dessert Paul would start sending him eyes and smiles and before they left they knew what they were getting home to. Today it had looked like Paul had spent the whole night sitting on a hotplate, and before the main course he was pointing out that dinner at a hot-dog stand would have been quicker.

Daryl loved seeing Paul all glass-eyes and fidgety so he’d taken his time, and had insisted on driving home, for safety reasons, obviously, but as soon as they turned down the road to their country house, his foot had automatically gotten extremely heavy on the pedal and he secretly hoped Marcy hadn’t left yet, because the door would be unlocked. The door was locked but somehow Paul had managed to open it rather quickly while at the same time being locked to Daryl’s lips.

Before they reached the bedroom both of their pants were undone and Daryl was getting ready to catch Paul again when he would lose grip on his and trip. Paul didn’t let them drop until they were both next to the bed. Daryl’s whole body was tingling with excitement, or blood rush, or adrenaline building, he didn’t know and he didn’t care, he just knew he loved it when Paul desperately moved up his shirt and still found time to kiss a trail after the movement up Daryl’s torso. Daryl brushed his hands up Paul’s back under his shirt, mostly to hold himself steady as Paul’s mouth reached his neck and greedily sucked and scraped his teeth over the skin all the way to his ear. The air escaping Daryl’s lungs pulled a loud growl with it. His knees were shaking and still it was horrible when Paul pushed back to pull the shit all the way over Daryl’s head. In a hasty and clumsy move Daryl lifted Paul’s of him too. Not wasting any time he pulled the man in tight and pressed their lips together. Despite gasping for air they held on to the connection till Daryl felt Paul getting heavier in his arms. The tight grip around Daryl’s waist moved and grabbed on to his shoulders. Paul dropped down in small jerks but came back quickly every time. The long thick hair brushed against Daryl’s chin as Paul rested his forehead on his shoulder, holding on tighter.

Daryl chuckled and stepped forvard, pressing Paul’s calves against the bed. With a force he didn’t know where came from he all but threw Paul onto the mattress. Paul’s glassy eyes were wide open and for the first time, Daryl could not only feel, but see the chest moving rapidly up and down, making it clear why Paul’s mouth had to stay half open. The puffed, pink and wet lips were calling on him. Not remembering how he’d pulled Paul’s boxers of and discarded of his own, he placed himself on hands and knees over Paul.

“Dee…” Paul pushed his upper body up and hung himself under Daryl’s. With arms tightly wrapped around him and Paul’s heavy breaths warming his neck and collarbone, Daryl gave in to the weight and dropped to his elbows, burring his hands in Paul’s hair as his head descended into in them. The rock hard cock under him was brushing against his thigh in the rhythm of Paul’s lower half. It was a perfect picture of how his own was pumping with excessive blood flow. By now he should be getting used to him and Paul being in sync, but every time it happened Daryl was overwhelmed with a surprisingly thrilling force that intensified the instinct in his actions. He moved down Paul’s chest and covered him in wet kisses, powerful enough to tell Paul to stay on his back. The rapid movement of Paul’s chest turned into longer rolls of higher rises, pushing Daryl up and pulling him down. A slow wet kiss just under Paul’s sternum had Paul’s head press down on Daryl’s hands when his neck arched.

“Dee…”

Daryl moved back up, slowly taking his time on Paul’s arching neck. Daryl made a point out of whispering close to Paul’s skin and letting the air flow over the wet trail he’d made. “Rovia.”

Both of Paul’s hands took hold on Daryl’s neck and desperately tried to move him up faster. When Daryl’s lips touched Paul’s chin, Paul moved his head down and they touched lips again.

Daryl only existed in the warm and messy connection framed by two pair of hands each on the back of the other man’s head. Letting go for air for even a second was too much, but when Paul’s one hand moved away and brushed over the sensitive skin on his side, Daryl gave in to a loud gasp and saw the huge smile on the face below his. Daryl kissed Paul’s neck and reached for the nightstand. Paul grabbed on to his waist as if he wanted to be dragged along if Daryl had to move further.

The cold lube flowing over Paul’s belly, had him gasping loudly and sent shivers down Daryl’s own spine. Daryl brushed his hand through the thick fluid, making sure to cover his fingers.

“Oh no, Tiger.”

Daryl stopped everything and looked at Paul, who was already pushing himself up. Daryl had no choice when Paul grabbed him by the shoulders and pulled him down, making their stomachs equally messy. Daryl had no idea where Paul got his strength from in these situations, only minutes ago he couldn’t stay standing and now he was overpowering Daryl. Even though they had been pressed against the mattress holing him up, Daryl hadn’t been able to make his own knees stop shaking.

Paul grabbed the back of Daryl’s head with one hand and pressed his chin on Daryl’s shoulder. For the first time Daryl’s heart took precedence over his lungs. As Paul’s other hand moved between their stomachs and further, Daryl could feel his heart pounding against Paul’s chest. He had no time to be disappointed when Paul’s hand only rapidly grazed over his twitching cock. Only a second later a finger broke his rim and Daryl curled his back pulling away in surprise. Paul sucked Daryl’s earlobe in between his teeth and held it there while Daryl quickly relaxed and rested heavily on his lovers chest. The finger pushed in again and Daryl moved his hands down to Paul’s shoulders, holding himself a bit up on his elbows next to Paul’s ribs.

Paul was in a hurry. The second finger had Daryl’s thighs shaking so much he almost couldn’t stay up on his knees.

“I… Sto…” Daryl bit his tongue. He couldn’t wait either, it had already been too long. He was never going to prolong dinner again.

The broken up words were answered with a turn of Paul’s hand and his fingertips roughly grazing over Daryl’s already oversensitive gland. Daryl jumped and curled again, this time Paul had foreseen it and followed the movement. The second touch made Daryl’s whole body shake and instinctively push down against the fingers.

Paul had a track record of waiting with the next step long enough to make Daryl beg for it, this time Paul pulled his fingers away so early that Daryl wasn’t sure he was ready. Paul’s hand was back between their stomachs, moving around, smearing the lube all over. Soon Daryl felt Paul’s hand by the cock next to his.

“Paul?”

Paul’s knees knocked Daryl’s out from under him and Daryl fell flat on top of Paul.

“I’ve got you Babe.”

Paul pulled Daryl’s knees up to lie on the mattress next to Paul’s hips and wrapped an arm around Daryl’s back. The warm air flowing between Paul’s kissing and nibling, melted the muscles in Daryl’s neck and soon only his hips were moving. No matter how fast this was going, no matter what his mind was doing, he couldn’t deny that his body had been ready for too long already and that the would go mad if they were dragging this out any longer.

The hand was back between Daryl’s legs and mercifully it didn’t take long for Paul to align himself. With the first push, Daryl’s arms automatically pushed him up, almost sitting, to let his lungs fill with a sudden heave of air. Paul grinned and thrusted again, making his own back arch and his eyes waver. Daryl pushed his hips forward and his sight disappeared before he could see the trembles he felt rushing through the man under him.

“Babe…” Paul was gasping and at the same time reaching for Daryl’s cock standing tall between them. If Paul were to even touch him he would come and as long as Paul was reaching for anything he wasn’t ready. Soon, but not now. Daryl grabbed Paul’s hands and pressed them to the mattress next to his head. He leaned in for a kiss, but it was shortened by the sudden attack of fast and strong thrusts.

The burning in every muscle in his legs, hip and back had him using all his determination to hold on to Paul’s hands as he buried his head into crease of Paul’s neck. His muscles would surely be hell tomorrow, and he didn’t feel anything but pleasure now, but he would definitely feel his ass in other ways later.

“Pau… Shit.”

Daryl could swear that he felt Paul’s blood rushing through the veins right below the skin, but it didn’t stop him from boring his teeth into it when his arms began to give up too. Paul screamed loudly and his fingers curled tighter in between Daryl’s, but the bite only made Paul work harder.

The heatwave paralyzing Daryl, rushed through him when Paul held them both locked together with one long deep thrust. The body under him shook and while moaning wildly, Paul slowly relaxed and Daryl could do the same.

For a few seconds Daryl and Paul and Daryl gasped for air in unison, chest against chest, still clutching each other’s hands, pressing them to the mattress. But as they both got more lucid and in control Daryl pushed himself to the side and lied down, spooning his boyfriend’s side. Paul turned his head and placed a small peck on Daryl’s lips, before he rested his head on Daryl’s upper arm.

Daryl looked at Paul’s blushed cheeks and his pink lips. Even looking at him from the side he could see the perfect blue in Paul’s eyes. Daryl reached over and took Paul’s hand, lacing their fingers and resting it on Paul’s chest. He felt it slowly ease back to a normal rhythm, just as his own.

A smile spread on Paul’s face and he turned his head towards Daryl. Daryl let out a laugh and pulled Paul in closer to his shoulder, kissing his forehead in the process. After sex it was either total bliss and silence till they slept or just more laughter and fun, Daryl wouldn’t go as far as call them giggly, but others might. After fast and wild times like this, it was almost always the latter.

“Dee?” Paul couldn’t hold the amusement out of his voice. “Did you bite me?”

Daryl let go of Paul’s hand and pushed himself up so he could see. He knew perfectly well what he’d done, but he hadn’t seen. He turned Paul’s head towards himself to get a better look at the neck. A chuckle escaped his throat. There was a mark, quickly turning purple, surrounded by clear red indentations of his teeth.

“You know what? I think I did.” Daryl kissed the mark and felt a hiss pass through Paul’s throat.

Slowly, Daryl turned Paul’s head back and looked down at him. He tried very hard to fake an apologetic face, but the just as failed try of a hurt look on Paul’s face had him cracking up. Paul lifted his head and kissed Daryl quickly on his nose, before he mustered up another mysterious force and pushed Daryl on his back, holding him pinned against the mattress.

“That’s it Tiger. I’m closing the door on your cage; no more for you until I say so. You clearly can’t handle it.”

Daryl had a hard time getting out words with Paul’s not at all serious face, framed by his messy hair, hanging over him. He pulled Paul down and held him close against his chest.

“Please don’t be mad.” Daryl rubbed his cheek against Paul’s temple. “I’ll starve.”

They both broke into laughter and Daryl had to loosen his grip on Paul for them to breathe, but they didn’t allow any space between each other, not even when Daryl reached for the duvet and covered them so they’d stay warm till they were done laughing and was able to stand again.


End file.
